The invention concerns a connector for electrical conductors with at least one clamped connection, the connector comprising a bus bar with clamping spring shaped of a flat spring material in a type of loop. The clamping spring has a contact branch applied to the bus bar and a clamping branch extending crosswise to the bus bar and bent off from the back part of the clamping spring. The clamping spring further has a curved backward spring piece which joins the back part and the contact branch. The clamping branch is provided with a clamping recess, by means of which the head end of the bus bar is extended out in such a way that the lower edge of the clamping recess rigidly clamps an electrical conductor introduced between the underside of the bus bar and the lower edge of the clamping recess in the clamping recess against the underside of the bus bar.
Connectors of this type are known, for example, from DE 3,727,091 C1 or DE 4,237,733 C1. Their structural height measured crosswise to the direction of introducing the conductor is essentially determined by the structural installation of the bus bar and the clamping spring mounted on the bus bar. In addition, the actuating devices for opening the clamped connection require an additional structural height depending on the type of actuation device. These structural heights add up in connectors with several clamped connections, so that space problems result in several cases of application.